


Summer Camp

by thefrontier



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Ages range but they are all between the ages of 16-18, Camp, Fluff, M/M, Summer Camp, besides chris, everyone’s mean to sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrontier/pseuds/thefrontier
Summary: The rest of the cabin are fed up with Sid so they lock him in there, but they forgot someone.Or did they?
Relationships: Chris Fehn/Sid Wilson, Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor, implied
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Summer Camp

Sid had practically driven everyone out of their shared cabin.

Sid could go on for hours, just screaming or trying to play with someone. Sid was a good kid at heart, he was just annoying by all books. 

The rest of the cabin eventually decided they've had enough and ditched the cabin, they then locked it from the outside with a wood plank so Sid couldn't escape. Which was in all honestly just really sad for Sid, he just wanted to hang out but dear god, they were all going insane. 

The rest of the cabin did accidentally leave one thing behind though, and that was Chris. 

Chris was a lot like Sid in many ways, one of the main differences though is that he knew when to shut up. So whether they left him in there by mistake or on purpose remains a mystery.

Chris wasn't really too excited when he woke up to banging on the door.

"The fuck-" he mumbled as he sat up to see the loud scrawny kid banging at the door from the inside.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked and Sid promptly stopped, looking a bit defeated. 

"The sons of bitches locked us in here!" He threw his hands up in what seemed like anger, which was an emotion they all hadn't seen to often from the kid.

Chris was understandably confused, especially as to how he slept through all of this, and frankly quite offended they left him in here. 

"What- why?" He asked now getting up to inspect the door, looking for a way to somehow unlock it.

Sid sighed and flopped back on his bed. 

"Me."

Chris felt odd, this emotion on Sid did not sit well with him at all. Why did he feel so sad for the kid?

"Well they locked me in here too," Chris joined him on the bed. "So, I guess you aren't the only reason." Chris pulled his lips into a thin smile, trying to comfort the kid.

Sid sat up, "nah," he giggled. "I think they were just so in a rush to get rid of me that they didn't wake you up." Sid looked down, picking at his sleeve. "Sorry."

Chris frowned, seeing as Sid was probably more or less correct. He still didn't get quite why this was affecting him so much though.

"They're just assholes." Chris smiled once more.

"I don't blame 'em." Sid stood up, now pacing. And Chris shut up then and there, not knowing exactly how to comfort the kid. 

Sid leaned against the door and they both stayed there in silence, until Chris broke it.

"Wanna get them back?" Chris offered, playing to Sid's specialty.

Sid smirked and stared at the other still on the bed, "now you're talking my language." He walked back over to the bed, sitting down almost a little bit too close to Chris.

Sid started to get all fidgety again, like his brain was working at a million miles to think of good ideas.

"Uh, we could put water all over their beds? Wait no, maybe we can just throw water balloons at 'em right?"

"Sid"

"Nah, that's too easy, and maybe water is a bit too childish. How about we-"

"Sid"

"Ooh, we can-" Chris slowly placed his hand on the others cheek, instincts taking over.

"Sid!" He laughed, Sid stopped talking and blushed.

"Did I get all annoying again?" Said Sid, once again starting to pick at his tattered sleeve.

"Sid," Chris sighed, basically caressing his friends face. "Fuck 'em, don't listen to them. Truthfully, you're probably the most fun person to be around."

"Really?" Sid asked, sounding as if that was the first time he's ever heard someone say that to him, which it probably was.

"Yeah." He smiled as they went into silence once more. He then noticed how his hand was still on the others cheek and quickly took it away. Now feeling awkward that he left it there for a bit too long. 

Chris stood up to go to his bed to try to leave the awkwardness he just made. But, before he could make it back, Sid stood up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Canyoudothatagain?" Sid quietly and quickly mumbled, barely audible. 

"Huh?" Chris questioned turning around to see a bright red Sid.

"I said," Sid sighed. "Can you do that again? Sorry if it sounded weird, it's just that it really calmed me-" Chris put his hand back on the shorter's face, which instantly shut Sid up.

Chris' thumb caressed his cheek bone, his body going on autopilot.

"Is that good?" Chris asked in a whisper.

Sid smiled and giggled like a school girl, "yea, thank you." 

They both stood there for a few moments with a tension hanging in the room, but they both were too afraid to act on anything. Once Chris gathered up the courage and started to lean in, he was interrupted by the sound of the wood being moved outside. They were back.

He quickly removed his hand from Sids face and they looked at each other, telepathically both knowing what to do.

Chris ran to the door and locked the door with the actual lock, so they couldn't get in. They both laughed and leaned against the door. 

The door handle started to jiggle, which was followed by banging.

"Let us in!" Joey screamed from the outside, which was followed by a loud group of groaning.

"Don't like it fuckers, do you?!" Sid screamed back. "Have fun sleeping outside tonight!"

Corey now came by the door, "Come the fuck on Sid, it was a joke! Do you really want us to get the counsellors involved?"  
Chris looked at Sid in worry, really not planning to be sent home early and spend the rest of his summer with his disappointed parents.

"Chris, let us in!" He heard another voice yell, not exactly pin pointing who it was.

Sid saw Chris go to unlock it, but slapped his arm away. "Yeah, what are you gonna tell 'em? 'Yeah we locked the kid with ADHD in the cabin because he was annoying and now he won't let us back in.'" Sid smiled. "Is that really what you're going to tell them?" 

Silence came from the other side of the door. Corey spoke up, "Well shit, looks like we're out here tonight boys." 

"Fuck sakes" and just plain old "fuck"'s were heard from the other side of the door, followed by foot steps stepping off the wood platform.

Chris stood there in disbelief, wondering how they'd won that fight. 

"Are we really going to leave them out there all night?" Chris questioned, trying to fight of his chuckling.

"No, we aren't assholes,” Sid rolled his eyes. “We’ll just... let 'em in after we put water all over their beds." Sid smiled. 

"Yeah, okay." 

"But before we do that, you should really continue." Sid smirked, wrapping his arms around the tallers neck. 

Chris blushed. Sid was obviously alluding to how Chris was leaning in just moments prior. 

Chris situated his hand back on Sid's cheek, staring at him for a minute, admiring his face.

"I think I'd like that."

Chris leaned down to Sid's height and quickly brushed his lips with his own. They were both shocked at the feeling, they were still hormonal teens after all. Chris loosely wrapped his free arm around Sid's waist and pushed him closer to deepen the kiss. 

"Fuckin' nasty." Shawn commented peering through the window. "We leave them for an hour and get another couple." Shawn turned and glared at Joey and Corey standing a little bit too close together.

"Hey- we aren't together!" Joey defended, throwing his hands up.

The rest of the crew looked at Joey and Corey with a knowing look, they weren't as secretive as they thought. They both blushed and Corey turned the conversation away.

"What are they even doing?" He pushed Shawn out the way so he could also look into the window.

"Gross." He commented, continuing to watch.

Chris opened his eyes for a few seconds, seeing the group outside the window being pervs. He slightly pushed Sid away.

"We forgot to close the curtain," Chris blushed.

"Don't worry about them," Sid whispered over his lips, giving Chris a passionate filled kiss before pulling away himself.

The group cringed at the kiss but kept watching.

Sid turned and stalked towards the window, the outside group now acting as they had seen nothing.

When he got to the window he smiled and gave them all the finger while he closed the curtain.

"Looks like we're back to the ground." Jim sighed, not being even remotely built for the outdoors. He was forced here.

"Well, now that they have ruined the moment," Sid scoffed. How about that water bed idea?"

Chris and Sid both broke out in evil laughter as they could finally get their payback.

"Okay, I'll get the bucket." Chris said as he ran into the bathroom to get their bucket they were supposed to use for mopping. They really didn't use it but now it was their chance.

Sid nodded, "I've got an idea." He yelled back to the other as he started to unpack the fellow roommates clothing.

Once they were satisfied with the amount of water covering clothes and beds they gave each other a look and starting giggling.

"They're going to fuckin' tear us a apart y'know?" Chris laughed, taking Sid's hand's into his own, getting closer to the shorter.

"Limb by limb," Sid whispered into Chris' mouth, eyeing him up and down. 

After a moment of shallow breathes they collided once again, this time protected from the perverts.

Sid started to walk backwards towards Chris' bed and they both eventually fell on it.

They both laughed once again, but when Chris got situated on top of Sid he asked, "how far?".

Sid thought for a moment, he and Chris weren't even dating, or were they? "What are we?" He responded.

"Well, uh," Chris blushed. "What do you want us to be?"

"I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend?" Chris smiled at that with his whole soul as it seemed to Sid, to which he smiled back.

"I would love that." Chris agreed.

"But let's just make out for now, I wanna save it for when we're maybe not in a cabin that 7 other teenage boys also live in."

"Deal." Chris barely got out before he was being attacked by Sid's mouth.

-

Sid gasped for air as he pulled back, giving Chris one last peck, both lips now swollen.

They sat there for a few moments, Sid drawing circles with his finger on Chris' bare chest.

"I think I know how I can shut you up from now on." Chris commented, kissing Sid on his forehead.

Sid laughed and hit Chris' chest lightly.

"It's true, but shut up. I don't like having weaknesses." He giggled.

After another few moments, Chris suddenly remembered why they just dumped water all over a bunch of beds and clothing. He got up, briskly walking to the window. 

"We fucking forgot about them!" Chris barely got out through laughter between the two of them. 

All he could hear was Sid dying in the back as he opened the curtain, peering out to see if they were still there.

They were. 

He observed them playing some sort of game with rocks, he wasn't going to ask.

Joey looked up and made eye contact with Chris. "You fuckers let us in right now!" Joey stood up and deadpanned him through the window, still not very threatening as Joey was basically 3 ft tall and the build of a stick.

The rest of the crew started piping up about being let in, Chris rolled his eyes gesturing towards the door. Chris made his way to the door and unlocked it, just barely missing being stampeded by a bunch of angry teens, making it back to Sid on his bed.

"Fucking finally!" Shawn commented rushing to the bathroom, pushing Craig away before he himself had stepped in.

"I swear to fucking god if there's cum on my bed-" Mick commented, way more threateningly than Joey had previously. 

“Wait what’s on my bed?” Paul said, anger filling his voice.

Sid hugged Chris closer and laughed into his chest, waiting for hell to break loose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slipknot fic and my first post on ao3 ahh I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
